the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ra'Shain
The Ra'Shain are a humanoid species originally from Paplin but now residing in the Ra'Shain Federation. Originally the Kau Nation on Paplin they declared war on the other nations in the B'ra'Sha civil war but lost, and were exiled. Under the leadership of Grand Marshall Drelleth and then Grand Marshall Ares they founded the Ra'Shain Federation and forged their own identity. Their ideology is based around the "12 Laws of Drelleth" a xenophobic and arrogant set of laws that state that the Ra'Shain are superior to all others and are one collective people. The 12 Laws of Drelleth is what makes the Ra'Shain state the religion of the people and great leaders of the Ra'Shain become demi-gods to them and is drilled into them from birth and tattooed onto their forearms as they approach adolescence, those who fail to uphold the laws are place in "the Book of Ruin" which is considered a fate worse than death. The ritual of havign the "12 Laws" tattooed on your person is considered one of the most important days in the life of a Ra'Shain, as important as their wedding day. The Ra'Shain's life is almost entirely controlled by the state, who arrange their marriages. Physically they are very simialr to their cousins the B'ra'Sha, with the same ears made of bone with twisting finger like tendrils, five for men, four for women, protruding off them. These ears are a holdover of their evolutionary history as a deer-like creature. Their eyes are also the same as the B'ra'Sha, the colours are red, yellow and purple, with a cross shaped iris. Internally they are very different to humans. They have an organ which releases an enzyme into their bloodstream which eats fat stores making them naturally lean. However they have no Psyren'a as they were all slaughtered during the Great Exile, as were any that were bred afterwards, and the gene which activates telepathy has been removed from them since. Since then the Federal Imperium has taken up the job of arranging marriages in early teens. Usually marriages take place in the early teens unless something, such as education, gets in the way, but always people are married off by thei late teens. The Ra'Shain are noted for their militaristic outlook. The uniform of the Ra'Shain includes a visor so everyone looks the same, reinforcing the ideology that there is "one state, one people" and there are no individuals. There is also a red cape, simialr to the one worn by Grand Marshall Drelleth as a show of their history and whom they aspire to be like. Their technology is based around robots and AI doing the bulk of their work. They enjoy being in command of everything, and use the races they have conquered as slaves. Their starships utilise automated drones as fighters, which can be out thought by real pilots, but they are quickly and easily replaced and can be produced in massive numbers. They refer to years as "cycles." Category:Alien Species